The Realms Between the Mysts Wiki
Welcome to the Realms Between the Mysts "It is the addition of strangeness to beauty that constitutes the romantic character in art." -Walter Hagen Realms Reality can best be imagined as an endless turbulent ocean upon which can be found a seemingly endless row of bridged islands. Each island is unique with its own native inhabitants, many of which are perfectly content to remain on their island while others seek to explore or conquer adjacent islands. In this analogy, the ocean is the Mysts, a sort of backstage to all reality that cannot be traversed with a proper ship and the islands are realms or planes. It is far safer to use the bridges if you know where they lie. The islands are more or less oriented in ultimate good realms at one end and ultimate evil realms at the other. In the center exist 7 unaligned realms in which the mortals mainly live. Furthermore, all the good-aligned realms have a mirrored counterpart amongst the evil realms. Gods Gods come in many forms. What defines a god may vary between races. and the universe is under no obligation to create gods that fit any definition. That being said there exists one rigid classification of Gods and they are the Planar bound gods. They are gods that draw power from the realm they reside on and can channel power across the planes. However, planar bound gods cannot leave their plane, they can only create temporary avatars on other planes. Aside from bound gods, there are unbound gods and primordials. Unbound gods can grant power in more limited ways, new ones can be created somewhat easily and they can travel between realms though they tend to be less powerful. Primordials come from outside of all known reality and though they had a hand in the creation of the many realms, most people are not aware of them. "To kill a god, you must simply destroy their name." History Five thousand years ago, the Rite of Genocide was completed leading to the annihilation of an entire culture of humans. In response, The Ward sealed all passage to and from Ortia, effectively putting up a dividing wall in the center of this reality. Since then humans have lived in complete isolation from the rest of the other realms. Though humans were once the weakest of the mortal races, progressive generations have become stronger. The Burning of the Great Library of Quibe has brought an end to The Ward as it was the last place her true name was known. As an immediate consequence, Ortia re-entered the greater world. In the next ten years, people from other worlds have wandered into Ortia and vice versa. The death of The Ward marks the ending of the last era. The Realms have had four eras since their conception. Begining with the creation of The many realms from the Mysts. Magic All magic is powered by life. This is most apparent in the ring of dead plants around a casting wizard, or animal sacrifices used in powerful rituals. Category:Browse